maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Demise of the Planet of the Apes/ The Celebrity Ape-rentice
Demise of the Planet of the Apes/ The Celebrity Ape-rentice '''is the 11th episode of MAD Season 2, and the 37th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Demise of the Planet of the Apes: After coming to a nice home, Caesar is sent to an ape imprisonment home where Kevin James comes and helps them conquer the world so he can get an Oscar. The Celebrity Ape-rentice: Robert Franklin and Steven Jacobs send Caesar, Donkey Kong, and Mojo Jojo to Donald Chimp to help him take over the whole planet. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Monkeys have taken over the MAD offices and they make him dress as an ape. #Opening Scene (Monkey sounds added to it) #[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes']] (Movie Parody of Rise of the Planet of the Apes) #Animated Marginals segment #Wheel of Fortune: Monkey Edition: Part 1: Bahamas (Game Show Parody of Wheel of Fortune) (Ad Parodies segment) #Ape Sheriff: Part 1 (Ad Parodies segment) #Wheel of Fortune: Monkey Edition: Part 2: Donkey See, Donkey Do #Adhesive Ape (Parody of Adhesive Tape) (Ad Parodies segment) #Celebrities Without Their Ape-Up (Monkey version of the Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment) #Spy vs. Spy - White Spy's Monkey (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Ape Sheriff: Part 2 #Wheel of Fortune: Monkey Edition: Part 3: Philip Seymour Hoffman #[[The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'The Celebrity Ape-rentice']] (TV Parody of the Celebrity Apprentice) #Credits #5-Second Cartoon - Ape Sheriff: Part 3 - Monkey shoots the man. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only episode that doesn't have a Mike Wartella segment and a Stop-motion Cartoon segment, and the only time Spy vs. Spy had monkeys. *This is the third time Dora the Explorer was spoofed, and the third recurring sketch episode of MAD. *This is the fifth appearance of the Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment. The previous appearances were: *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' *#'Da Grinchy Code / Duck' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' ** (Note: This segment appeared as "Celebrities Without Their Ape-Up.") *In Demise of the Planet of the Apes, the monkeys in the pen were: *#Caesar (from ''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'') *#Boots (from Dora the Explorer) *#Mr. Nesmith (from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_Sheen Planet Sheen]) *#Evil Monkey (from ''Family Guy'') *#Donkey Kong *#Mojo Jojo (from the Powerpuff Girls) *#Dexter (from ''Night at the Museum'') *#Abu (from Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_Disney_film) Aladdin]) *#Mason and Phil (from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Penguins_of_Madagascar the Penguins of Madagascar]) *In The Celebrity Ape-rentice, the monkeys were: *#Caesar (from Rise of the Planet of the Apes) *#Mojo Jojo (from ''the Powerpuff Girls'') *#Donkey Kong *#King Kong *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V. Voices *Chris Cox - Caesar, Will Rodman, and Ben Stiller *Larry Dorf - Hunsiker, Nesmith, and Monkey Wheel of Fortune Announcer *Ralph Garman - Kevin James, Donald Chimp, Scientist, and Monkey Contestant *Jim Meskimen - Director, Pat Sajak, and John Landon *Rachel Ramras - Dora, Boots, Lois, Scientist, and Woman *Kevin Shinick - Charles Rodman, Chris Griffin, Sheen, Grape Ape, Mojo Jojo, Steven Jacobs, Ape Sheriff Announcer, Adam Sandler, Monkey Contestant, Poster Boy, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Mayor, Robert Franklin, and Celebrities Without Their Ape-Up Announcer *Fred Tatasciore - Donkey Kong, Monkey Contestant, and Adhesive Ape Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes